mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siyar Bahadurzada vs. Tommy Depret
The fight was in the finals of the Glory welterweight world series tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Depret landed a leg kick. And another. Another. He landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Depret landed a leg kick. He's a fast bugger. Bahadurzada landed an inside kick to the groin. Depret had to take a moment. He was hurting. Four fifteen as the crowd chanted 'Siyar' and the timekeeper finally stopped time. The ref cracked Depret's back for him and they touched gloves and continued. Siyar landed a right and kneed the face. Four minutes. Depret landed a left hook and a right hand. Depret blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. Depret landed a big leg kick. Siyar caught another and landed a pair of rights. Siyar rocked Depret with a right hand and landed another. Siyar sprawled beautifully stuffing a double. Three fifteen as Siyar dropped back for a beautiful kneebar attempt there. Depret rolled with his own for three minutes. He had a tight heelhook. Siyar escaped and turned on top to guard. Amazing. Two thirty-five. There was blood on Depret's chest. Two fifteen. Siyar went body-body-head. Two minutes. The crowd chanted 'Tommy' and 'Siyar' both. Depret landed a right elbow from the bottom. One thirty-five. Depret is game. 'Tommy!' One fifteen. Siyar landed a right hand. One minute as Siyar landed a left. Siyar is winning the round here. Thirty as Siyar stood. He came down and had the back. He turned on top to half-guard in the scramble. Fifteen. Depret regained guard. The first round ended. 10-9 Siyar. Siyar's nose was bloody. The second round began and they touched gloves. Depret landed a blocked high front kick. Siyar landed a big counter right. Depret landed a right hand and ate a right hook counter. Four thirty-five. Another pair of counter rights. Siyar landed a flying knee and another knee to the chin. Four fifteen. Depret has a hell of a chin though. Four minutes. Siyar landed a right hand and a right uppercut. He was all over Depret. Siyar landed another right and a left hand and a knee to the body. Siyar landed a jab and another and a right uppercut and a knee to the chin. Three thirty-five. Siyar pressed forward hard. He blocked a high kick there. Siyar kneed the face. Three fifteen. Siyar landed a right and three more. Three minutes. Siyar landed a right hand and kneed the face. He kneed the body . Tommy kneed the face. Both were exhausted. What a brawl. Depret shot a single. Two thirty-five as Siyar sprawled and had the back, punches in under. Depret regained guard. The ref put Depret's mouthpiece in. Siyar landed two big rights and a left. Two fifteen remaining. Siyar landed three big right hands. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Siyar worked the body there.... The pace has become very slow. The ref stood them up. One fifteen. Siyar landed a left hook to the body and a knee to the face. One minute as he landed a pair of rights and kneed the face twice dropping Depret with the second one. Eleven or so right hammerfists and the ref stepped in.